


Doldrums

by Greytracing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greytracing/pseuds/Greytracing
Summary: Some totally self indulgent smut of Pidge and a rowdy Galra scout trapped on a space station. very much nsfw
Relationships: Pidge | Katie Holt & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Doldrums

Pidge watched the timer click over to day 10 of the “40 minute in and out mission” with a sigh. Not that there was any way to tell in here or for that matter anyone aside from herself who really used earth timescales anymore. Shifting she turned over on the makeshift mattress under her letting the slightly cooler air from the vent blow onto her back. It’s not that she disliked lazing around reading through on old galra navigation data but she definitely would have preferred to be doing it on her own comfortable bed in her own climate controlled room, not here jammed up near a vent on an abandoned satellite and definitely not with a Galra scout stalking around somewhere on the other side of the station.

In all fairness she really doubted they would be stalking in this heat, not with that fur. He'd probably be at the mouth of some other air vent at this point just waiting out this solar storm that had cut them off from their ships. The plan had been simple, get in to the abandoned station before the storm hit download all the data she could her hands on and get out, easy in theory but when Coran’s timing had been off by 10 minutes and a Galra scout ship had shown up out of the blue things had gone wrong very quickly. It could have been worse, the station was built like a bunker and the fission cells powering it had managed to keep the life support running even 200 years after it’d been abandoned because the star it obited no longer had any real strategic value. Unfortunately while the air was breathable whatever climate controls were set had degraded from comfortable to “car left out in the sun”. Pidge had raided the supplies for water and nutrient packages when she realised she was in for the long haul but nothing could help the heat. Even bunkering down near a vent wasn’t much help, the air it asthmatically wheezed out was only slightly cooler than the rest. Shifting and stretching as she got up to a sitting position Pidge again considered putting her suit back on, the systems in there would give her some relief from the heat like it had for the first 2 days, but with the green lion still aboard the castle and her suit flashing warnings about lower power she couldn't risk it, not with her potentially very unfriendly guest. Wiping the sheen of sweat from her forehead and tying her shaggy hair back she got to her feet, stretching and cracking her back. There’d not been much left in any of the sleeping quarters aside from a few threadbare blankets and even 6 piled on to each other was barely more comfortable than the floor. Pidge stood in her underwear there as she worked the tiredness from her legs and back, she’d considered going naked the night before, anything to be a little bit cooler but with how sensitive hormones had left her boobs and how scratchy the blankets were she’d decided against that pretty quickly. Being off hormones for 9 days however, well she’d never really had much of a problem with her equipment but it really couldn’t read the room, now certainly wasn’t the time. Getting caught quite literally with her pants down would be a disaster, getting captured was one thing but she’d probably die of embarrassment before the scout even got to her.  
Speaking of her purple co-prisoner here she wondered what he was up to now, as she’d been searching for a hiding spot loaded up with blankets and water she’d caught a glimpse of him on the security display in the command center. he was a pretty big guy, purple fur and yellow eyes vivid even on the old security screen and seemed to be sharing her idea of holing up somewhere. He’d been carrying what looked like a reclining chair in his arms with a face like thunder, Pidge tried not to think about how strong he must be, how well muscled and big he was, how he’d tower over her… her brain caught up to her train of thought and pulled the breaks, that definitely wasn’t what she should be thinking about, that was her libido hijacking her thoughts from any logical part of her brain and she’d have to deal with those worrying ideas when she was safe and back on the castle. Trying to ignore the slight tenting she had going on down there she set off, bare feet padding across the slightly warm metal of the floor. At the very least that had reminded her of why she’d gotten up in the first place, from what she knew there’d be at least another week of this solar storm and if she was getting restless and bored that galra must be starting to feel the same, even the patience of a soldier would crack in this heat. Frankly she wasn’t even sure he was much of a soldier, judging by his outfit and where they were in the galaxy he was more likely a pirate with military friends, the “scouts” they’d encountered out here in the backwaters had been more concerned with saving their own hides than any imperial pride or glory.

Sneaking away from her den she focused on the mental map she’d made of this part of the station, her time at the garrison had been training enough for getting around quietly, though this place was a maze, easily as big as the garrison and full of more service hatches, storage rooms and server banks than she could count. 

Pidge stopped to get her bearings, she’d almost considered putting on her suit but clanking around in that would be a sure way to get found, and frankly she wasn’t too keen on fighting, there was little chance of her being heard and if she was spotted it’d be easy to hide or run through the maze of corridors and rooms. She placed her datapad down on the floor to tie her hair back again, in this heat it was a total mess. She cursed internally as a lock of it fell across her forehead escaping the hair tie. Picking up her pad again she checked it, a few minutes with the security panel and she could probably link it up, giving her an overview of the station and maybe some indication as to where that galra was hiding, though she didn’t have much faith in the second idea, when she’d passed the panel the first time barely a quarter of the cameras had seemed to be working and even then the angles had been focused on doors and chokepoints, not side rooms or anywhere you’d think of hiding out for the long run. She’d locked the panel with her own protection when she’d last been there so there’d be no reason for anyone to be hanging around the control room. Frankly it hadn’t taken any time at all, galra system security generally relied on the fact that someone brawny enough to fight through a swarm of droids and a whole crew of soldiers wouldn't be brainy enough to get into the systems without knowing the passcodes. 

The control room was as empty and untouched as she’d hoped, letting out a small sigh of relief Pidge padded over to the main display, linking it back up with her pad with a few swipes, as the screen lit up it let out a small startup sound breaking the dead silence, Pidge froze, her whole body tensing up and she held her breath listening for any movement in that ringing silence. But nothing came, no sudden clatter of footsteps or angry yell, no huge galra charging in through the single door behind her, the tension left her all at once and she practically fell into the spinning chair infront of the desk, she turned idly in it as her pad interfaced with the system. It really was kind of funny that the security room in a long term station like this was about the same as an old security center somewhere back on earth, the desk, the spinning chair, she could practically picture the sleazy posters on the wall and the steaming mug of space coffee on the desk. As she turned she thought back on the mental map of the station, with the room she was in now coming off a connecting passage between two bigger corridors. For a moment she entertained the thought of carrying this extremely comfy chair back with her but dismissed it, not only would it be too heavy and unwieldy but if she dropped it there’d be no doubt that galra would hear.

All of those thoughts left her instantly when she heard the soft sliding of the door, her brain shifted from stationary to max speed in a moment working out what to do, the security room door was hinged so it was obviously one of the larger doors at either end of the corridor outside, she’d heard it come from her left so it must be from the other direction to where she’d come from and her hiding spot. She’d not even noticed that she was standing, legs practically moving on their own she lunged for the door, aiming her body to the right braced to roll and push off of the opposite wall. As she sprunge forward her brain just had time to register the purple shape to her left before she rolled. But between the heat or the lack of any action in the past week she’d misjudged, rolling she knocked into the wall before she expected, not springing off but crashing against and as she stumbled upright to start running she was stopped in place, the sensation of momentum suddenly being stopped was like a car braking, she would have fallen but as her adrenaline flushed system caught up to the present moment she could feel the warm vice grip of a hand around her upper arm. Her brain, not yet caught up to the current events barely had time to consider spinning around and striking out before the world went sideways and she felt her feet leave the ground

The floor came up to meet her barely a moment later, rolling backwards awkwardly she bumped into the chair as she rose trying to get to her feet, that must mean he’d thrown her sideways back into the security room, in full panic mode and trying to work out a plan on somehow getting out of this dead end her brain hadn’t yet caught up on what her senses were telling her. Somehow the first thing that reached it was the smell, it wasn’t even an odour or anything she could place, It was as if the air itself was different and it seemed to be firing off signals inside her brain she couldn’t even work out. It was as if the concept of sex had a scent, more than just sex it was like pure animal lust. And in the slow motion train crash of her thoughts information seemed to come flying into her mind

She was no biologist by any stretch of the imagination but she and Hunk had done a lot of research into the Galra, trying to learn as much as they could about their enemy. What was coming to her now was those things she’d about Galra reproduction, it was hardly something she’d sought out but when an empire builds itself the biggest military ever known it pays to find out how and half of that how had been how often and easily the Galra reproduce, she’d joked red faced to Hunk that they’d basically fucked their way across the vastness of space and they could knock up anything with two legs, two arms and a pulse. She’d read up on how they had heat cycles and pheremones much like some animals back home and whilst that had been very funny at the time the facts fell into place like brick off an overpass. 

As she stood up shakily, her brain returning to the here and now she saw her attacker properly for the first time, at first she didn’t even take him in all at once, at 5’2 she was used to people towering over her but this galra must be 7 1/2 foot tall easily and half as wide, his short purple fur covered a chest like a barrel and a midriff like a tree trunk, like her he was in nothing but his smallclothes, Pidge felt her eyes drawn down as if by some great force. His thighs stretched the black shorts he wore thin, they must have been nearly as thick as both her legs together and between them.. She barely heard him growl out a low laugh but she looked up to see his rather handsome face twisted in a sharp toothed grin,  
“I see the little mouse knows how to dress for the occasion”  
His voice was deep and seemed to echo off parts of Pidges panic filled brain. She saw for the first time the data pad in his hand, it looked small and makeshift, surely he can’t have gotten into the systems.. Pidges thoughts were derailed once more as he stepped forward, she stood frozen like a deer in headlights, all training fading from her mind like a ship on foggy waters, she tried to back away as he moved forwards but her foot touched against one of the legs of the chair. Before she could even react his arm shot forward, huge hand easily encircling her neck, she didn’t even have time to raise her hands, all she could do was look up at that lupine grin.  
“Now come on little mouse I just want to play”  
She’d drawn in a sharp breath, prehistoric instincts bracing for a crushing squeeze but his hand was simply solid, barely constricting her just holding her in place, the grasp was warm and his steady hand felt assured and confident unlike Pidges own which had just fallen to her side again as her brain ruled out scrabbling to get out of his grip  
“Good girl..”  
The words felt like they’d hit something deep within her brain, like fireworks were going off inside her all at once, almost as if he could sense it he released the grip, shifting his huge hand down onto her shoulder, “NOW NOW, RUN” a voice in her head was basically screaming at her but it didn’t matter now. Her thoughts felt like they were realigning, obviously there wasn’t any escape here, he’s huge and even if you could somehow get past him he has the reach to easily get a hold before I could even get out of the room. The hand on her shoulder suddenly felt heavy, too heavy. Her knees gave out by themselves as the only thing running through her head was “Oh, this is happening”

Down on her knees Pidge was just level with his crotch, the musk that had filled her senses before was even more pronounced down here and so close to him. Well Pidge was no stranger to bulges in underwear, hardly a rare sight in the galaxy garrison and well it wasn’t strictly her first rodeo, there had been that time with Lance.. But he was well, human. Normal height and well he was more well endowed than she was but probably only just above average. What she was looking at now was definitely not her idea of average, or human. His hands quickly moved down grasping his undergarments, she’d expected some struggle or kerfuffle with it, Lance has nearly fallen over getting his underwear off but the muscled galra didn’t even try, in one motion he tore the shorts at the side seam throwing them to the side as his member swang out. Pidge flinched as it swung round past her chin. Her brain was firing at max speed as he chuckled at her sudden expression of confusion and fear. She wasn’t the best judge of size but by eye it must have been near eleven inches long and thicker than her forearm. Deep burgundy and shiny with precum against his purple fur, she’d seen dogs getting a little exited before and the first thing that came to mind was that, the way it hung out from a sheath, a pointed tapered head hung just below her vision and the thick shaft was covered in strange ridges, her eyes ran along the monster, to the base where a knot throbbed nearly half again as thick as the rest and to his furry balls, which looked practically full to burst. The moment was broken by a rumbling chuckle, Pidge was snapped out of her staring, looking up at his piercing yellow eyes  
“The little mouse seems scared of what she sees”  
“I, uh well. um” Pidge scrambled for words that wouldn’t come  
“I hope you know it’s rude to stare”  
The words were practically a purr, she heard herself make a noise somewhere between the start of a word and a squeak before she was silenced by his hand running through her now totally free and wild hair, the touch sent electricity through her body and she felt her own member twitch somewhere down below. his touch was gentle but full of strength,Pidge almost felt herself untensing before something pushed right up to her lips

Her eyes snapped back down and she tried to jerk her head back but his hand kept her in place. She couldn't focus her gaze on his member but she felt it pushing every so slightly between her lips. It was warm and solid, and as he inched it forward she could taste that slick precum, she was surprised at that, the way it tasted wasn’t so different to what she knew humans tasted like but the sensation was so much slicker and lube-like  
“Hands”  
It wasn’t just a word it was an order, Pidge felt her body move before her brain had even properly registered the instruction, her hands were shaking as she lifted them, dancing to the same jittering rhythm that her heart was. He chuckled again.  
“Such shaky hands little mouse, do you need something to hold on to?”  
The question was rhetorical but grasping his shaft seemed like the only thing in the world to Pidge, her hands didn't even fit around it. She could feel the throbbing now as it seemed to erase anything in her brain except desire.

Even with barely the head in her mouth felt full, the length was one thing but already her lips felt stretched around the warm Galra dick. Her hands seemingly knew what to do better than her brain, as she ran both along the slick member, the feeling of those ridges was strangely pleasant. She felt him start to push her mouth ever so slightly forward, she didn’t know if her mouth could get any more full but somehow she must have gotten four or fives inches in before it got too thick for her to manage, somewhere in the back of her head she expected him to push more in but as she pulled her head back he let her slide the member slowly out, but not fully out. His hand was like a wall behind her head stopping her from pulling any further. His urging forward was thankfully slow, the sensation of more and more of him filling her mouth felt like it was overriding any other thoughts, each motion and every thrust between her lips seemed to be easier, she’d never fit much more in but hearing his low grunts and purrs of appreciation made her heart leap a little and her member twitch. 

Pidge wasn’t really sure how long it’d been, time was the last thing on her mind at the moment but as she worked her lips and hands over the monster member she became aware that at some point he’d stopped moving her head forward, she was working on her own here as hes moved his fingers through her hair, pulling back she let his tip leave her mouth for the first time in however long leaving a trail of pre dripping from her bottom lip and she looked up. His eyes were closed but as her hands kept the rhythm of strokes going but he opened one to meet her gaze  
“I didn’t say stop, little mouse”  
His voice was soft but the cadence made a shiver run up Pidges spine, pushing his member forward and out of her hands and grabbing it with his free hand, he wasn’t aiming into her mouth this time but let the tip push warm and wet across her cheek, raising his hand from her hair he plucked her glasses off with surprising delicacy, placing them somewhere on the desk behind her. With the obstacles gone he let his manhood push right up across her face, smearing his slick pre as he went. The weight of it and the throbbing felt like the whole world. As he pushed it across her face she could feel the press of his softly furred balls on her chin, his musk seemed to fill any available air leaving her softly panting and he purred his enjoyment above. Seemingly satisfied he pulled away, looking down on her face with some satisfaction.  
“Having fun are we?” his voice dripped with smugness as he purred out the words  
“I, uh. It’s not like tha-”  
“Good, we’re only just getting started”  
She’d not even had a chance to finish before she felt his under her chin urging her to her feet. Knees feeling weak and mind still a little foggy she rose unsteadily. The world was slightly swaying as she stood before him looking up into his face, she didn’t even notice him extend a claw from the tip of one of his fingers or even flinch as he raised it to the center of her bra, slicing the garment off with ease, the sudden lack of coverage would have made her self conscious normally but instead she barely noticed as he ran the claw ever so lightly around one of her breasts and down her stomach, the sensation was barely a tickle but still made her whine ever so slightly. He had as little patience with her underwear as he had with her bra, the quick motion released Pidges own small member which looking down she could see was practically dripping with pre, the noise he made was somewhere between purr and a laugh, somehow making Pidge blush even deeper than she already was. Somewhere in Pidges brain a penny dropped, like a sudden gale hitting the pink fog filling her head the pink tint to her thoughts disappeared, leaving the truth clear as day, “oh god he’s not gonna try an-” Pidge hadn’t even noticed her body tense up like a spring, the malaise of the last half hour was gone in an instant as terror gripped her body, her dive to the left was clumsy and flailing but she slipped past the naked Galra, stumbling back to her feet she tried to start forward out the door but a thick arm around her waist stopped her dead. She flailed, crying out as she was lifted back, her leaks still weak from kneeling for so long weren’t quite up to the task and the small blows from her hands didn’t even provoke a reaction from the huge Galra who was laughing like a hyena as he lifted her up and back from the door. Pidge hit the chair like a sack, the soft padding kept her from any real harm but the impact was enough to wind her for a moment, recovering with her heart in her throat she went to push herself up, struggling to get back upright, to get anywhere but here. His huge hand was suddenly around the back of her neck, if the pressure of his hand has been a suggestion before it was a warning now, some instinct in her made her stop flailing and go dead still. Her breaths were short and panicked but he was practically panting like a beast now. Gone was the pretense of smugness and charm replaced with an animal lust which rang through every word he spoke  
“And here I thought you weren’t going to be any fun at all”  
“P-please don’t” Her voice was practically a whine now  
“Hmmmmmm, and what could you do to stop me?”

He made a fair point, even in the animal terror of her brain she could see that. For once Pidge was thankful for her nighttime activities, and that little bag of toys hidden deep in a drawer in her room, at least she was somewhat prepared. Though, it’s not as if anything was gonna make this any easier. The sudden impact on her butt interrupted her thoughts, his sound seemed to reach her before the sensation, a open handed slap that seemed to break the relative quiet of their breathing. The impact made her wince and cry out as the stinging kicked in but at the same time it felt well, good. Bracing herself for another slap she whimpered in expectation but instead she heard the a shuffling behind her and the animalistic Galra got to his knees, knocking her legs apart slightly to make room and open her backside up. Pidge mentally and physically braced herself for his monster of a dick to slam into her but was surprised when the intrusion into her was far smaller. It still made her cry out, the pain wasn’t as bad as she’d been ready for but his fingers were far from dainty. He must have lubed them up somehow because the feeling was far from unpleasant. As he eased his digits in and around inside her she could feel herself twitching and getting harder downstairs. With her torso pressed down to the seat of the chair by the weight of his hand on her neck her lower half was off the edge free except for the broad Galra behind her. Pulling his fingers out of her he shifted slightly  
“It seems our little mouse has had some practice, how cute” His voice had regained some composure now, the smugness was back in his voice  
“Do we have to do this” her voice was a squeak  
“yes”  
He punctuated the statement with another slap, The fingering had lulled her slightly and she wasn’t prepared for the blow. The sting was more pronounced this time and she felt her eyes water slightly 

The slap had brought back the rising panic in the back her mind, she knew what was coming now a tiny part of her was almost exited but it was being slowly drowned out by apprehension, she wiggled slightly trying to see if there was any way out, This got her a low laugh and a slight squeeze of his hand on her neck, a reminder of her predicament. All she could see was the faded black padding of the seat in front of her but she felt him shuffle forwards. His member was somehow even harder now as it pressed under hers, the difference in size stirred something inside her and made her have to blink away a passing cloud of lust.  
“How cute”  
He moved his dick away, giving her member a teasing squeeze. It was on the rough side but even the small attention caused a wave of pleasure to fire up her body. Moaning softly she tried not to think about what was coming next. He didn’t make it easy, rubbing his heavy warm length between her cheeks he let out a soft rumble of pleasure behind her. 

As he lined the tip up with her backdoor she felt the panic and apprehension rising more than she’d thought possible, his tapered tip was as thick as any toy she’d ever tried and it only got thicker from there. Behind her his panting was reaching a crescendo, no more smug teasing, he finally had her where he wanted. Even relaxing as much as she could the tip made her cry out, emboldened and ready she felt him adjust behind her changing the angle of his hips. Suddenly he thrust forward, it might have only been a few inches in but the sudden pain blindsided Pidge, even the slick pre coating his member wasn’t enough to make this easy, acting on her own she tried to struggle, to get out and away but it was like trying to push a skyscraper. In fact her struggling seemed to be entertaining him, his hyena laugh filled her ears as she tried to avoid biting her tongue in pain. He withdrew slightly, the respite gave her a moment of improbable hope but it was only to thrust even deeper with his next movement. It must have only been another inch or so but she’d never felt so full before, even with the waves of pain she felt that. The next thrust wasn’t any easier on her nor the one after that, each time she could feel herself getting stretched wider around him. As she adjusted to his massive girth she became aware of sound again, she didn’t know how long she’d be crying out in pain but the wetness on her cheeks could only be tears, she tried to blink them away while he purred in pleasure behind her. Each ridge and bump on his dick massaged her insides when he pulled slightly back in a way that even through the pain felt, well.. Kind of good. His next thrust wasn’t quite as bad as the last, and pidge was becoming aware of a pressure inside her which had been building with each thrust, she barely had time to think before he pushed deeper again, she’d thought he must have been halfway in already but this proved her wrong, the thrust made stars flash in her vision but it was the pull out that really did it. Before he’d been going shallow but now he withdrew almost all the way out.

Pidge had had a prostate orgasm before, it had taken practice and the right angle and plenty of patience. It was nothing like this. The building pressure suddenly gave way to pleasure that flooded through her like a wave, she felt herself cum untouched there and then more of a consistent stream than an explosion, but the orgasm was far from localised. The huge galra must have noticed because he picked up the speed, not pushing any deeper but thrusting in and out of her rhythmically, Pidge felt like her brain was full of white noise and the orgasm rolled through her making her legs shake, as if to bring it to a peak he thrust deep into her, the pain barely registered in her brain but she felt like she was full to burst. He ran stopped as the last of the orgasm rocked through her. Still riding on the high she wasn’t yet fully back to reality but the way the lower half of her felt he must be all the way in, she couldnt feel the touch of his groin behind her but that thought was quickly interrupted by his laugh. Pidges senses were coming back one by one and she could hear the way her panting was tinged with shaking whines. The feeling was like nothing she’d felt before, none of her toys were half as long and she felt like she was being stretched in every way inside. The pain was an ache now, pulsing through her body and making her wince and tense every time it hit. She barely noticed his hand leaving the back of her neck, somewhere in the back of her mind a voice was shoting at her to run and get out but she didn’t think that her legs would even do what she asked let alone support her weight at this point. With a grunt the Galra started slowly pulling out of her, now past the worst of the pain she could appreciate the shape of him, all the ridges, the girth and the warmth. Pidge could feel the last of her seed dribble out from her member as he withdrew, the whole lower half of her body felt like it was full of white noise and frankly her head still did too.

She hadn’t expected how empty she’d feel when he was out but as he pulled back out she could feel her entrance twitching as if it was still trying to stay tight around him. The hand that had been holding her neck down now grasped down around one of her hips, the size letting him practically anchor himself around her. He slapped his free member across one of pidges asscheeks in victory  
“I see the mouse enjoyed our warm-up”  
Despite everything those words were like a flashing neon sign in her head all she could manage in response though was a weak  
“Hhuuh”  
The slap in response seemed more ceremonial than anything. All Pidges brain could process right now was the idea that that had been him getting her ready, all the sensible parts of her brain were telling her this was her chance to get away but the signals weren’t quite getting through. She couldn’t get away, she didn’t have the strength or the coordination and a much deeper animalistic part of her brain had a different message, “why run? Don’t you want more” 

Even after what she’d just experienced his first stroke back in still made her wince, at least this time she wasn’t overwhelmed, grabbing her shoulder with his other hand for extra leverage. He didn’t start so slowly this time, he rhythm was faster and stronger, pushing deeper and deeper again with each thrust, the pain still made pidge cry out with a shaky voice but cries of pain had an edge of pleasure to them now. Each thrust was deeper, and he kept picking up the pace practically pulling Pidge back onto him. She’d thought he’d run out of dick to give but as the pace went up and up he seemed to be able to go deeper and depper, it was like a jackhammer, the sensation made Pidges eyes roll back, but even though that it still hurt. The most worrying part was how good that felt.

She couldn’t contain her voice anymore as started to really get into rhythm, she’d have screamed in embarrassment if she wasn’t already making enough noise. As the waves of pleasure rung through her like a bell she became aware of the feeling of more pressure when he thrust in, the realisation thundered over the horizon of her mind like a cavalry charge, “Oh god he’s got a knot” the sudden spike in panic must have made her tense up as her partner was starting to grunt in pleasure before he was out of her all of a sudden. The absence made her gasp, taking his hands from her now bruised hips he brought one down on her cheeks letting out a ringing slap. God she could practically feel herself twitching back there and she was already dripping pre all over the floor below her again. 

She felt him lean forwards and then suddenly the chair was gone from under her, she stopped her face from hitting the floor slightly confused she went to turn but the eager galra pushed her head down with one hand and pulled her hips all the way up with the other. Face pressed against the cold metal pidge could hear the deep growl he let out as he got her other hip in his vice like grip. She felt him lining up again with her sore backside and- the pain of his sudden slam in made her see white for a second, brain not able to deal with the roughness of his thrust, it practically knocked the wind out of her and before she could even get her breath back he was out and in again, gone was any pretense of trying not to break her. Every thrust sent waves, equal parts pain and pleasure through her as he hammered mercilessly on her. He’d been rough before but this was on a whole different level, he pulled nearly his full length out before slamming back in again his knot slamming up against her and his balls practically slapping onto hers. Pidge felt barely even conscious. She couldn’t think properly or control the stream of curses and moans she was letting out as he drilled her, he stopped suddenly half out of her giving pidge a second to catch her breath as he pulled her back upright, she’d not even noticed that she’d nearly gone prone under the force of his fucking. As soon as it started again she could feel another orgasm building in her, even stronger than before she felt like she was about to physically dissolve as it hit. Practically spent, her member dribbled weakly as her whole body tensed and rang in waves of pleasure but her partner didn’t even miss a beat, relentlessly slamming into her. She was nearly flat on her front again as he started to push with even more force, hammering his knot into her in long thrusts each one making Pidges vision go blank. Finally he slammed forward, pulling her hips back towards him with enough force to get it in. Pidges eyes watered and under her her member let out a final spurt as her prostate was pushed beyond its limits, the fullness was unbelievable, body still reeling from the last orgasm her whole body was shaking as he worked it deeper still thrusting despite being locked in till her butt came up to rest against his crotch, his whole member throbbed inside her as he came, she wasn’t sure how long it went on for, his panting getting shaky as he emptied inside her but it felt like an eternity. Eventually he must have finished, for a moment she thought he’d collapse on top of her but he pulled her ass first onto her side as he let himself down. Even in the post orgasm bliss she still felt the wave of discomfort as his still solid knot pulled at her. She doubted he had anything smug to say now, she couldn’t even form words. As she lay on her side practically being spooned by the now half comatose Galra she could finally look down at her previously quite flat stomach. If she had the energy to be surprised she wasn’t even sure if she would have been, she could see the slight bulge of him still inside her even as he was starting to get softer and around that she could swear his load had filled her up enough to be visible. Her senses slowly returning to her she almost wanted to laugh but the sudden movement didn’t seem like a good idea with how solid his knot still was. as exhaustion finally caught up and started to send her off to sleep she wondered if he was gonna be up for round 2 later..


End file.
